It Will Suits You Well
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Ini fanfic Rated M pertamaku (sebenernya FF paling pertama yang aku buat juga XD) silakan baca
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Rated–M (Romance, Love. **Warn** : SexScene, Lemon – MyungJong Shipper)

 **It Will Suits You Well**

 **.**

Myungsoo terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ke arah jendela yang membingkai senja oranye yang menyilaukan. Ia ketiduran di meja kerjanya. Siapa sangka menjadi desainer akan melelahkan begini? Ia menyadari sesuatu, kemudian melirik seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursi di samping jendela yang sedari tadi silau ditatapnya. Sungjong, terlelap dengan manisnya. Poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, membuat Myungsoo hanya bisa menikmati satu mata indah yang terlelap itu.

Myungsoo mengingat-ingat sejak kapan Sungjong selalu datang untuk menemaninya hingga sore begini. Ia bahkan sampai ketiduran di kursi itu.

Akhirnya Myungsoo bangkit, menggeliat enggan dan menghela nafas pelan. Diperhatikannya satu-persatu lembaran di atas meja yang sedari tadi menjadi bantalnya(?). Lima lembar desain setelan jas dengan masing-masing bertuliskan 'Untuk; Sunggyu-hyung, Untuk; Woohyun, Untuk; Dongwoo, Untuk; Hoya, Untuk; Sungyeol'. Sementara dua lembar tersisa dengan tulisan Untuk; L dan Untuk; Sungjong tampak masih kosong tanpa sedikit pun coretan.

Myungsoo menghela nafas lagi. "Apa yang harus kubuat untukmu?" Bisiknya, kemudian melirik maknae yang masih saja pulas di kursi sana.

Mudah bagi Myungsoo mendesain untuk Sunggyu-hyung, hanya dengan mengingat suaranya saat Sunggyu-hyung menyanyi, maka sebuah ide akan segera muncul di kepala Myungsoo. Begitupun dengan Woohyun, yang sudah punya ciri khas 'unjuk dada' tiap kali memilih kostum panggung. Lalu Dongwoo dan Hoya, duo sub-unit untuk Infinite-H itu sudah punya karakter yang kuat, hingga gampang menuangkannya pada sebuah desain kostum. Kalau Sungyoel sudah pasti cocok dengan yang simpel.

Akan tetapi, khusus untuk maknae Sungjong. Entah mengapa selalu sulit bagi Myungsoo untuk membuatkannya sebuah baju. Sejenak ia teringat dengan kostum yang Sungjong kenakan untuk MV Man In Love mereka. Sangat manis maknae itu dengan bulu warna-warni bertengger di atas kepalanya. Ia bahkan bermain dengan seekor kucing di sepanjang pembuatan MV itu, sangat gemas Myungsoo dibuatnya.

Myungsoo sadar dan segera menyentuh dadanya. Dirasakannya jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sial! Ini lah alasan ia selalu gagal membuatkan Sungjong baju.

Ia selalu mencoba duduk dengan tenang di hadapan selembar kertas "Untuk; Sungjong", kemudian mulai memikirkan Sungjong sebagaimana ia memikirkan para hyung-nya ketika ia hendak membuatkan mereka desain kostum. Ia memikirkan senyuman Sungjong, wajah manisnya, matanya, lalu bibirnya. Kemudian… 'Blank!' semua hal dalam benak Myungsoo lenyap dan semua menjadi kosong, hanya tersisa degup jantung tak beraturan yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan ia menjadi salah tingkah tak karuan.

"Aaaarrrggghh! Hari ini pun gagal mendesain!" Rutuk Myungsoo, tanpa sadar terlalu keras keluhannya.

"Emh.." Sungjong membuka mata perlahan, lalu mulai menggeliat pelan.

"Eh? Jongie. Apa aku membuatmu bangun?" Myungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Hyung? Sudah sore? Aku ketiduran ya..." Sungjong mengucek satu matanya dengan suntuk. _Aigo manisnya!_

"Tidurlah di kamarku. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menemaniku seperti ini."

"Apa desain untukku sudah selesai?" tanya Sungjong, mengabaikan ucapan Myungsoo.

"Eh..! Belum, hampir, sudah setengah jadi!" Myungsoo menyembunyikan kertasnya di balik punggung.

"Iya, aku paham. Hyung akan membuat itu semua menjadi surprise untuk kami. Kau kan selalu begitu." Kata Sungjong cuek, kemudian menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan ketika ia perlahan menguap.

"Hehe.. begitulah." _Ya ampun, lihat air bening di sudut matanya!_

"Tidur tidak yaa?" Sungjong bergumam sendiri ketika ia bangkit dan menuju pintu kamar Myungsoo. "Nanti malam giliran siapa yang menjemputku?"

"Dongwoo-hyung" Timpal Myungsoo.

"Dongwoo-hyung pasti jemput bawa sepeda motor. Aduh.. bakal ngebut nih." Gerutu Sungjong masih dengan suara kantuk. Ia membuka pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk. "Bangunkan aku kalau Dongwoo-hyung sudah datang ya ,Hyung?" Pintanya. Myungsoo mengangguk, dan pintu pun tertutup kembali.

Sudah setengah bulan sejak Myungsoo tinggal terpisah dengan para member Infinte. Ia kini tinggal di sebuah rumah yang disediakan oleh manajemennya. Myungsoo ingin menjadi desainer, sudah lama, bahkan sebelum album "Be Back" meluncur. Baru bisa ia utarakan satu bulan yang lalu. Dan untungnya Woolim Ent. menyetujui keinginan kecilnya tersebut. Ia diberi kesempatan untuk membuat desain kostum untuk group-nya sendiri, Infinite. Untuk itulah ia dipindahkan, sebab menjadi desainer juga butuh ketenangan dan lebih banyak inspirasi dari luar daripada sekadar lingkungan dorm.

Walau sebenarnya agak berat pindah dari keluarga Infinite-nya, terutama jauh dari Sungjong.

Namun Sungjong kini mulai rutin mengunjunginya setiap hari. Ia akan minta antar para hyung-nya secara bergantian, dan akan di jemput secara bergantian pula.

Sungjong selalu menemaninya. Kadang Myungsoo juga meminta pendapatnya. Sungjong mau tidak mau diakuinya juga memiliki bakat di dunia desain.

"Kau suka baju seperti apa, Jongie?" Myungsoo ingat dulu pernah menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa hyung kesulitan?" Tanya Sungjong yang saat itu sedang melihat-lihat koleksi album di lemari dekat jendela.

"Eh? Bukan.. aku hanya bertanya." Myungsoo mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku suka yang seperti di Man In Love, Nothing's Over dan Be Mine. Dan aku kurang suka yang di The Chaser dan Paradise. Hehe…"

"Tapi 'kan aku sedang membuat setelan jas. Itu artinya akan seperti di The Chaser atau Paradise." Myungsoo menyayangkan.

"Ah, iya benar, aku lupa. Maaf Hyung, aku jadi mempersulitmu. Tak apa. Jas membuatku tampak keren." Sungjong menunjukkan jempolnya. "Lagipula kan terserah desainernya." Ia tersenyum manis.

"Begitu yaa?"

Sungjong mengangguk-angguk, lalu melanjutkan; "Bukannya desain untuk Sunggyu-hyung sudah selesai? Bagaimana Hyung menyelesaikannya tanpa meminta pendapatnya?"

"Dengan memikirkan suara Sunggyu-Hyung." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan hal yang sama dengan desainku, hyung." Kata Sungjong penuh semangat. "Aku jadi tak sabar."

"Ah.. kau benar." Timpal Myungsoo meski ia sama sekali tak setuju.

Andalan Sungjong di group adalah keimutan dan sensualnya. Dan memikirkan Sungjong dihadapan kertas kosong, akan sama saja dengan. . . .kertas kosong.

Hari sudah petang ketika Myungsoo memutuskan akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya besok pagi. Ia berjalan ke dapur dengan memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia agak pusing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan mulai bertambah pusing sekarang. Tetapi, biar bagaimanapun ia harus membuatkan Sungjong sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kasihan maknae itu jika tak diberi makan, padahal ia sudah dengan senang hati menemaninya di rumah ini.

Myungsoo mengintip jendela sebelum ia membuka freezer, dan mendapati gerimis mulai turun di luar sana. "Sungjong akan butuh sesuatu yang hangat." Pikirnya.

Jadi, Ia tengah memanaskan air ketika suara gemuruh tiba-tiba menggelegar mengagetkan. Bahu Myungsoo terlonjak. Namun ia segera mencoba menenangkan diri.

Diluar hujan terdengar mulai turun deras.

"Hyung…?" Suara lirih terdengar berbisik dari arah pintu dapur.

Myungsoo segera menoleh. Dan mendapati Sungjong telah berdiri di sana. Rautnya pucat pasi, mata bulatnya memancarkan ketakutan yang ia tahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memerah.

"Ada apa ,Jongie?" Myungsoo bergegas mematikan kompor dan menghampiri maknae-nya. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Sungjong.

"Aku kaget." Ungkap Sungjong, dengan suara masih penuh kantuk.

Saat itu juga Myungsoo ingat bahwa Sungjong sangat takut pada suara petir dan hujan deras. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dan Myungsoo yakin jantung Sungjong sedang tak berdegup teratur, sebab ia tampak sedikit tersengal.

"Duduklah di sofa ,Jongie. Tak perlu takut. Aku sedang membuatkan makanan untukmu. Hampir selesai." Myungsoo tak begitu yakin dirinya akan bisa menenangkan Sungjong yang ketakutan.

Dan Sungjong menggeleng beberapa kali sebagai jawabannya. "Aku di sini saja, Hyung. Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu." Ia mengusap peluh di keningnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Akhirnya Myungsoo melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Sungjong terus berdiri di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat Sungjong diam ketakutan di sampingnya, sementara ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Sesekali ia melirik Sungjong jika kilatan cahaya yang disusul petir tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar. Jika sudah begitu, Sungjong akan merapat padanya dan sebisa mungkin tak mengganggu Myungsoo. Dia manahan tangannya yang gemetar saat mencengkeram baju hyung-nya itu.

"Jika kau di kamar, suaranya tak akan sekeras ini, Jongie." Myungsoo memberitahunya.

Sungjong perlahan melepas cengkeramannya, dan ganti melipat kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Ia menunduk.

"Eh.. aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu." Myungsoo mengambil lengan kanan Sungjong, menariknya pelan dan menaruhnya melingkari pinggangnya. "Jangan salah paham." Myungsoo menarik bahu Sungjong mendekat.

Akhirnya, mereka makan bersama di ruang tengah. Sungjong seperti biasa menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan Myungsoo untuknya. Meski kali ini dengan kurang bersemangat sebab hujan deras dan petir masih sesekali terdengar.

"Dongwoo-hyung bertanya apakah kau masih ingin dijemput." Kata Myungsoo sambil membaca pesan teks di layar handphone-nya.

"Entahlah ,hyung.." Sungjong angkat bahu, lalu meminum segelas jeruk peras hangat di gelasnya.

"Jika mau menginap, tidurlah di kamarku."

"Tak apa ,hyung?" Warna pucat di wajah Sungjong berkurang, ia agak senang dan bersemangat. "Aku tak pernah menginap di sini sebelumnya. Boleh kah ,hyung?"

Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Akan kukatakan pada Dongwoo-hyung kau tidur di sini."

Hujan semakin deras saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sungjong berbaring di ranjang Myungsoo ketika Myungsoo masuk.

"Aku akan bantu cuci piringnya besok." Kata Sungjong sambil menarik selimut.

"Besok mau pulang jam berapa?" Myungsoo duduk di sofa.

"Pagi saja. Setelah mebantumu Hyung."

"Langsung pulang juga tak apa. Aku bisa kerjakan sendiri."

Tetapi Sungjong menggeleng dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Myungsoo memilih berpaling sebelum kepalanya berisi hal-hal aneh tentang maknae yang sedang berada di ranjangnya itu.

"Tolong lemparkan bantalku ,Jongie." Pinta Myungsoo.

"Eh? Hyung tidur di sana?" Tanya Sungjong, dan ketika melihat hyung-nya mengangguk ia melanjutkan: "Kenapa? Aku enggak mendengkur kok. Tidurku juga enggak kesana-kemari."

"Ah, bukan…"

"Hyung pernah sekamar denganku 'kan? Hyung tahu sendiri tidurku kalem (?)"

"Bukan. Justru aku yang tak mau mengganggumu. Kau tidur saja di sana. Aku tak apa."

"Mana boleh." Gumam Sungjong, ia turun sambil memeluk bantal. "Aku yang tidur di sofa. Hyung di sana." Sungjong menghampiri tempat Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tertawa. Ia bangkit, meraih kedua pundak Sungjong lalu membalikkan badan maknae itu. Berniat mengembalikan Sungjong ke tempatnya semula (?)

Dan di saat itu juga suara gemuruh terdengar keras.

Sungjong reflek menjatuhkan bantalnya dan berbalik memeluk Myungsoo. Teriakannya tertahan.

Myungsoo nosebleed dibuatnya. (y)

"Masih mau tidur di sofa?" Goda Myungsoo. Dan jelas Sungjong langsung menggeleng-geleng.

Myungsoo perlahan melangkah maju, membuat Sungjong terdorong mundur. Lantas mendorong maknae itu ke ranjangnya, namun karena Sungjong masih memeluknya, otomatis Myungsoo ikut tertarik jatuh. Modus completed (y)

Tapi Sungjong diam tak memberontak. Agak lama, sampai akhirnya ia berbisik. "Hyung, berat."

Myungsoo tersenyum di atas wajah Sungjong, kemudian memperbaiki posisinya. "Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Myungsoo, dengan dua tangannya menopang di antara bahu Sungjong.

"Hyung, sekarang lagi enggak ada fans lho." Sungjong mengingatkan.

"Memangnya harus ada fans untuk melakukan ini?"

Sungjong tak bisa menjawab. (Author anemia)

"Hyung mau apa? Jangan manfaatkan ketakutanku dong Hyung. Aku tambah takut."

Myungsoo menghela nafas. Ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membebani kepalanya: "Jujur saja ya Jongie. Aku sangat kesulitan membuat desain untukmu. Satu garis coretan pun belum ada di kertas kerja untukmu. Aku tak bisa membuatkan baju untukmu. Aku merasa sangat payah. Sudah berapa tahun aku bersamamu? Sudah berapa kali juga melakukan fans service denganmu? Tapi aku masih belum benar-benar bisa memikirkanmu dengan baik."

"Hyung?"

"Kau sangat manis, juga begitu sensual di saat yang sama. Aku tak ingin sembarang membuatkan desainmu. Tapi kau sungguh membuatku mabuk. Membayangkanmu benar-benar membuatku kecanduan. Aku tak bisa membayangkanmu dengan baik. Aku selalu hilang akal."

Sungjong menatap mata Myungsoo dan mecoba memahami raut yang membingungkan di hadapannya.

"Aku tak menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan desainmu." Myungsoo mengakhiri perkataannya dengan helaan napas sekali lagi.

Sungjong tak tahu harus bicara apa. Di satu sisi suara hujan di luar membuatnya cemas, sementara di sisi lain ia memikirkan perasaan Myungsoo.

"Jika ada yang bisa kubantu untuk meringankan pikiranmu ,Hyung. Akan kulakukan apa saja."

Myungsoo diam, ia memperhatikan bibir Sungjong yang baru saja bicara. Dalam jarak ini, bibir itu terlalu mendominasi. Selain matanya, tentu saja.

"Bibirmu, Jongie." Gumam Myungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hallo? Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya~

Saya masih baru di ffn.

Banyak yang bilang FF MyungJong itu langka XD

Dan saya setuju XD ~

Cerita ini sebenarnya bukan chapter, tapi saya bagi jadi dua.

Next chapter bakal lebih panas~~ hahahah

 **Review** please ~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic **Chapter 2**

Rated–M (Romance, Love. **Warn** : SexScene, Lemon – MyungJong Shipper)

 **It Will Suits You Well**

 **.**

Previous story…

 _"_ _Jika ada yang bisa kubantu untuk meringankan pikiranmu ,Hyung. Akan kulakukan apa saja."_

 _Myungsoo diam, ia memperhatikan bibir Sungjong yang baru saja bicara. Dalam jarak ini, bibir itu terlalu mendominasi. Selain matanya, tentu saja._

 _"_ _Bibirmu, Jongie." Gumam Myungsoo tanpa sadar._

 _"_ _Eh?"_

.

Sungjong ingin Myungsoo mengulang ucapannya, namun lelaki itu sudah keburu menyambar bibir Sungjong dan bergerak seolah ia ingin melahapnya hingga habis.

Sungjong yang terkejut hanya bisa melenguh. Ciuman Myungsoo sungguh memabukkan meski baru saja dimulai. Ia pasrah saja saat seluruh bibirnya masuk ke dalam mulut Myungsoo yang hangat. Saat berikutnya Myungsoo mengeluarkan lidahnya, yang segera menyapu bibir Sungjong dari kiri ke kanan, lalu melumatnya lagi. Membuat Sungjong mau tak mau mendengar decapan saliva dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang di sini tak ada fans, Hyung." Ucap Sungjong saat Myungsoo mulai sibuk turun menjalari leher putihnya. "Di sini juga tidak ada kamera." Dengan susah payah Sungjong menahan desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja karena perlakuan Myungsoo saat itu pada seluruh lekukan lehernya.

Myungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya, namun bukan karena ia menghiraukan ucapan Sungjong, melainkan karena ia ingin melepas bajunya.

Myungsoo mengambil posisi duduk tepat di atas selangkangan Sungjong, dan membuat kaki Sungjong mengejang satu kali. "Hyung…" Rengek Sungjong atas perbuatan Myungsoo, tetapi yang dipanggilnya Hyung tak peduli, ia sibuk membuka satu-persatu kancing bajunya sendiri.

"Buka bajumu ,Jongie." Bisik Myungsoo.

"Mwo!" Sungjong menyilangkan lengan di dada kurusnya. "Hyung sebenarnya mau apa?".

Myungsoo selesai menanggalkan kemejanya, dan membuangnya ke bawah. "Aku mau dirimu." Jawab Myungsoo dengan luapan emosi aneh dalam napasnya. "Kau 'kan bilang akan melakukan apa saja untukku?"

"Artinya Hyung ingin sex denganku?" Tanya Jongie polos. Myungsoo mendengus tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Buka bajumu." Ulang Myungsoo. "Aku benar-benar ingin melihat tubuhmu."

Sungjong ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menurunkan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. Kemudian ia duduk, dan dengan cekatan menyingkap kaos lengan panjang dari seluruh badannya. Membuatnya langsung bertelanjang dada.

Myungsoo mendorong Sungjong kembali berbaring. "Hyung, aku tak pernah melakukan ini." Aku Sungjong sementara Myungsoo mulai menurunkan resleting jeansnya untuk mengurangi sesak.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Jongie." Jawab Myungsoo."Kau hanya perlu mempersila-kanku masuk."

Sungjong tak bisa membayangkan perkataan Myungsoo.

"Bisakah kau mengulang gerakan 'Bubble Pop' yang pernah kau tiru di acaramu?" Mata tajam Myungsoo menyipit, sepertinya ia membayangkan gerakan pinggang Sungjong saat menirukan gerakan HyunA itu.

"Sebenarnya Hyung ingin sex denganku atau menari denganku sih?" Sungjong masih saja polos meski ketidak-virgin-annya sudah di depan mata.

Mendengarnya Myungsoo tertawa sejenak. Lantas tangannya mulai bergerak. Awalnya ia meraih rahang Sungjong, mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari sekilas, lalu turun melewati leher Sungjong, melewati tulang selangka di bahunya, melewati nipple Sungjong dengan pelan, jemari Myungsoo menari ketika menjelajahi perut ramping Sungjong, lantas berhenti di pinggang maknae itu.

Myungsoo melirik Sungjong yang wajahnya mulai kemerahan, dan napasnya mulai terdengar berat.

"Jika tak tahan mendesahlah yang keras Jongie." Bisik Myungsoo. Dan dengan innocent-nya Sungjong mengangguk.

Myungsoo menarik turun celana yang dikenakan Sungjong, lengkap bersamaan dengan underwear-nya. Sungjong mengerjap, tak pernah ada orang yang menarik celananya seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin menutupi junior-nya yang kini terpampang dan sedang dinikmati oleh mata indah Myungsoo, tetapi tak menemukan caranya. "Berhenti melihat seperti itu, Hyung." Sungjong menelan ludah.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba lagi, Myungsoo menarik pinggang Sungjong dengan tangan kirinya, sementara jemari kanannya mulai ia jilati dengan singkat, sebelum dengan cepat memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam rectum Sungjong.

"Ngh! Sakit!" Sungjong reflek memekik. "Nnghh… Hyunghh, apa yangh hyungh… lakukann?" Sungjong menggerakkan pinggangnya, mencari posisi yang bisa membuat hole-nya tak sakit oleh jari Myungsoo.

Baru saja Sungjong menemukan posisinya, jari lain Myungsoo menyelinap masuk, lalu disusul jari lainnya. "Aangghhhhh…" Desah Sungjong, dan semakin keras saja saat merasakan tiga jari licin Myungsoo dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak masuk semakin dalam, sementara tangan kirinya semakin menarik pinggangnya ke bawah.

Junior Sungjong menegang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menggeliat dalam rectum-nya. "Hyunghh.." Tangan Sungjong turun dan hendak meraih junior-nya sendiri.

"Biar aku saja, chagi.." Tangan kiri Myungsoo menepis tangan Sungjong, dan mengganti-kannya meraih junior maknae itu. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, mendekati pangkal junior itu, namun segera naik kembali. Jari Myungsoo memilin ujung junior Sungjong, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya mendadak cepat. Memilin, meremas, dan mengocok-nya cepat.

"Uh! Hyunghh…" Sungjong mengejang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sakit, menahan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menerjang selangkangannya. Tubuh hangatnya mulai panas, dan segera disusul keringat. "Unngghhh… Hyung, di sana. Hhm.. Faster…aghh.."

Tidak perlu lama, Sungjong menggelinjang dan mendapat klimaks pertama, yang disertai cairan bening keluar dari juniornya dan melumuri jari dan telapak tangan Myungsoo.

"Lagi.." Pinta Sungjong dengan raut sayu yang tampaknya sudah hilang kontrol.

"Aigoo, gampang sekali membuatmu blowing, Jongie. Kulakukan lagi nanti, asal aku boleh masuk." Kata Myungsoo, yang selama Sungjong sibuk dengan perlakuannya, jarinya juga bekerja agar rectum Sungjong tak lagi sempit untuknya.

Sungjong mengangguk.

Ya ampun, mudah sekali mendapatkan gairah sex Sungjong.

Raut manisnya hampir hilang sepenuhnya dari wajah maknae itu, kini ia dipenuhi ekspresi sensual yang begitu haus dan tak sabar. Melihat itu Myungsoo tersenyum puas, kini Sungjong juga akan sulit dihentikan.

"Kau mau body lotion atau sperma-mu sendiri?" Myungsoo mengangkat telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan milik Sungjong.

"Untuk apa ,Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong bingung, masih dengan terengah.

"Tentu saja agar mudah masuknya ,Jongie." Jawab Myungsoo sambil menurunkan celananya sebatas betis.

"Kemarikan ,Hyung." Sungjong menggerakkan jemari lentiknya dengan sensual, memberi aba-aba agar Myungsoo mendekatkan junior miliknya ke wajahnya.

Myungsoo menurut saja, pikirnya dibandingkan body lotion, jauh lebih baik jika memakai saliva Sungjong, langsung dari bibir sexy itu sendiri.

Sungjong mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada sikunya. Satu tangan lain meraih junior Myungsoo, ia membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan segera mengulum junior milik Myungsoo, membasahinya sebanyak mungkin dengan saliva-nya. Sungjong menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seiring dengan bagian mana yang akan ia basahi.

"Sudah cukup ,Jongie."

Sungjong kembali berbaring. Myungsoo mulai mengangkat kedua paha Sungjong ke atas. Hingga rectum yang berkedut itu terlihat jelas. Junior Myungsoo menyentuh ujung hole itu, lalu mulai mencoba menjejalkannya masuk. Agak sulit. Tetapi Sungjong membuka pahanya makin lebar, dan saat itu juga Myungsoo bisa lebih leluasa masuk. Segera saja ia mendorong seluruh juniornya masuk.

Sungjong langsung mengejang dan melenguh keras.

"Eemmh.. Sakit hyung, tunggu dulu." Pinta Sungjong sambil menggeliat.

Tapi Myungsoo tak mau menunggu lama, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Tangannya meraih pinggang Sungjong dan mulai menggerakkannya juga.

"Tu..tunggu hyunghh.. ahh! sakit. engghh… Hyung.. Jangan di sana… sakit.." Sungjong mencengkeram bantal.

Myungsoo jadi ingat sesuatu, saat memasukkan jarinya tadi, ia lupa tak mencari posisi sweet spot milik Sungjong. Ia sembarangan menumbuk rectum Sungjong tanpa tahu di mana letak sweet spot-nya. Tak heran maknae ini kesakitan.

Myungsoo berhenti bergerak. "Di sini bagaimana, Jongie?" Ia menumbuk satu kali dan berhenti di satu titik.

"Eengh.. sakit.."

"Di sini?" Myungsoo menahan titik lain. Dan Sungjong menggeleng kesakitan.

Bodoh sekali Myungsoo melupakan hal ini sebelumnya. Sekarang ia masih harus mencarinya, padahal ingin sekali ia meneruskan aktifitasnya menumbuki hole Sungjong.

"Bagaimana?" Myungsoo masih mencari, dan menahan diri untuk mengenjot Sungjong.

"Eh.. lagi hyung." Pinta Sungjong.

Ah, sepertinya ketemu. Myungsoo mendorong dan menahan lagi.

"Ennggghh.. di sana Hyung. Lakukan di sana."

Myungsoo bernapas lega. Ia mulai lagi. Menumbuki rectum Sungjong yang kian berkedut dan terkadang menyempit seiring gerakan Sungjong yang mengejang dan menggeliat.

"Aaahh...faster Hyung. Anghh.. di sana, lebih cepat. ahh..auhh..aahh.. enak sekali hyung." Sungjong mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin lebih cepat, eoh?" Geram Myungsoo. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan juniornya, lalu membalik tubuh Sungjong. Sungjong menurut dan pasrah saja saat Myungsoo menaikkan pantatnya lebih tinggi. Lalu ia mulai menumbuk lagi. Lebih keras, lebih cepat dan lebih brutal dari sebelumnya. Sungjong kewalahan. Poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang basah terbanting ke sana ke mari. Keringat turun dari keningnya.

Myungsoo terus mengenjot dengan konstan. Desahan Sungjong membuatnya semakin menikmati perbuatannya ini.

"ahh…ah hyu…hyung. More hyung…more.. ahh..ahh! nikmat sekali hyung.. di sana. dorong hyung.. dorong di sana! Aaanngghhhh..!" Sungjong mencapai klimaks kedua.

Myungsoo mendorong makin keras sebelum Sungjong ambruk. Menumbuk, menumbuk, dan menumbuk hingga kemudian… tiba-tiba ia berhenti pada satu titik. Myungsoo mengerang keras dan akhirnya melenguh. Bersamaan dengan cairan miliknya yang menyembur ke seluruh hole Sungjong. Cairan hangat yang langsung memenuhi volume hole itu.

Myungsoo mengeluarkan juniornya yang berkedut ria. Tepat ketika Sungjong ambruk ke ranjang dengan helaan napas keras.

"Enak sekali." Gumam Sungjong.

"Lagi." Pinta Myungsoo singkat.

"Capek Hyung." Sungjong mengusap keringat di bawah hidungnya.

"Siapa suruh Jongie juga menggerakkan pinggul?"

Sungjong tersipu. Pinggulnya bergerak sendiri seiring dengan kenikmatan yang mengisi selangkangannya.

Myungsoo membalik tubuh Sungjong, mengangkat pahanya sekali lagi. Dan sebelum Sungjong protes, ia sudah memasukkan kembali junior-nya ke tempat semula.

"Tidak adil kau klimaks dua kali sementara aku cuma sekali."

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Kemari." Myungsoo menarik tubuh Sungjong hingga ia terduduk di atas selangkangannya. Sementara juniornya masih berada di dalam.

Sungjong melingkarkan lengan ke leher Myungsoo. "Hyung, aku capek, malah mau melakukan lagi sambil duduk."

Tak Myungsoo hiraukan keluhan Sungjong, ia mulai menarik pinggang Sungjong ke atas, lalu mendorongnya ke bawah, menusukkan hole-nya lebih dalam menelan juniornya.

Desahan Sungjong seolah terdengar ia menyetujui posisi ini. "Aahh.. ka..kalau begitu, tepati janjimu Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Hyung bilang mau meremas junior-ku lagi." Ucap Sungjong, lalu tanpa diperintah ia mengulang gerakan yang Myungsoo ajarkan padanya barusan. Ia ulang beberapa kali, tubuhnya naik-turun sementara tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Myungsoo.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungjong mulai menikmati kegiatannya.

"Aauhhh..hyung.. kupercepat ya?" Mendengar itu Myungsoo hanya tersenyum. Mengapa tidak? Hole Sungjong yang hangat dan berkedut sempit begitu nikmat memijat juniornya naik-turun.

"Asalkan jangan klimaks sendiri yaa, chagi.."

"I..iyaah.. mmh.. aannghh.." Sungjong mulai mempercepat gerakannya dengan teratur.

Dan begitulah, hingga Myungsoo menikmati klimaks ketiganya dengan sempurna. Hingga seluruh tubuh Sungjong terasa remuk hingga tulangnya. Mereka masih saja melakukannya hingga jam menunjukkan hari sudah begitu larut.

"Kau membuat Jongie berjalan dengan aneh." Woohyun memberitahu Myungsoo saat member satu itu mengunjungi tempat Myungsoo dua hari kemudian untuk mengantar Sungjong.

"A..aku tak berniat begitu ,Hyung" Jawab Myungsoo gagap.

"Hei! Bagaimana rasanya?" Bisik Woohyun.

"Hyung harusnya sudah tahu!" Sungjong muncul dari dapur dan mencubit lengan Woohyun. "Sunggyu-hyung bilang kau sangat kurang ajar saat melakukan itu padanya."

"Aigoo, akhirnya maknae kita bisa diajak bicara soal begituan. Yah, sepertinya tinggal Sungyeol."

Sungjong langsung memukul lengan Woohyun. "Apa-apaan itu!?"

"Sudahlah Jongie. Lihat! Kim Myungsoo berhasil membuatkan desain untukmu." Woohyun merenggut kertas dari tangan Myungsoo dan menyerahkannya pada Sungjong.

"Tunggu! Itu…belum.."

Tapi terlambat, Sungjong sudah melihat desain itu. Dan itu adalah sebuah rancangan yang mengagumkan. Setelan jas yang tampaknya akan begitu pas dengan dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyukai jas untuk pembuatan MV Infinite.

"Bagus sekali ,Hyung. Aku suka. Aku ingin segera memakainya." Sungjong semangat.

Dan Myungsoo hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertunduk tersenyum.

"Wah wah.. Sepertinya kau harus tidur dengan objek-nya dulu baru bisa merancangkannya sebuah desian yaa?" Cetus Woohyun.

"HYUUNGGG!" Dan duo-maknae itu menyerang Woohyun dengan bantal-bantal di sofa.

"Aku belum menepati janji ya?" Gumam Myungsoo malam itu. "Hari ini tidak hujan, jadi kau tak perlu cemas dua kali."

Sungjong mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau ingin kubuat hilang kontrol lagi, Jongie?" Goda Myungsoo.

Tapi dengan polosnya Sungjong mengangguk pelan.

End.

.

.

Ehem… sebenarnya… ini fanfic pertamaku. Hahahahaha *tawanista. Aku sendiri tak percaya membuat Rated-M untuk fanfic pertamaku. Tapi aku benar-benar melakukannya dan ini rampung!

Aku pernah melihat foto Jongie untuk sebuah majalah. Di foto itu Jongie sedang tidur di ranjang dengan posisi dan ekspresi 'menjanjikan'. Lol. Dan salah satu tangannya agak menyusup ke celananya.. " itu bukan editan lho! Setelah itu aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kepolosannya hahaha. Ada komen? Silakan tulis?


End file.
